User talk:The Master's Voice
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the I. G. La Blaca page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 07:31, April 29, 2011 SDP I sent your character a deep conservative, if so this party might not be for him. Zackatron 12:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Do you know of a more fitting party? I am not yet familiar with your political landscape, to my regrets. The Master's Voice 12:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Try CCPL. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Would they accept me? The Master's Voice 12:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Even knowing that I am an atheist? The Master's Voice 12:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah they have a atthiest in the party already. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Are there any more conservative politicians or are most people more on the moderate side out here? The Master's Voice 13:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You should know, aren't you the master? no, but most of us are progressives, lovia is really unactive right now so you'll have to wait for the CCPL leader to accept you. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :The Master is of course more then capable of creating his own political party... It would be the Republican Tea party times a thousend. The Master's Voice 13:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Your of course able to, go ahead Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Would you help me, and maybe join the party? The Master's Voice 13:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You can make your own party, but i probaly won't join. I'm with the CPL.nm. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I could design a logo though. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :That would be nice! Could you use a picture of La Blaca and turn it into different colours? The Master's Voice 13:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:38, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :That'd be great. I would name the party United Front of the True Lovian Patriots (UFTLP). The Master's Voice 13:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) sounds very very very very very conservative (too conservative). But i can still make a logo that looks peaceful enough for this extreme party to blend in. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Great! :) The Master's Voice idk what you want in your logo.Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe a group of people dressed in military attire raising their fists, while their leader holds an epic speech, or is that "too extreme"? No, seriously, just have some fun, make something nice. You'll be fine. The Master's Voice 14:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Citizenship You are entitled to full citizenship and the political rights that come with it. Just fill in some information and it will be all yours! I need (1) your character's full name, (2) a main address for your character and (3) your sex. Thanks in advance! 14:29, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Salaam aleikum, brother! Thank you for this honor. ::My full name: Irving Gerald La Blaca ::My residence(s): Drake Town & Novosevensk ::My sex: Male :Hope this helps! The Master's Voice 14:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::You will need to choose a primary address, so either the one in Drake Town or the one in Novosevensk will be in the citizen register. 05:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The one in Novosevensk will be my primary residence. The Master's Voice 13:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Voting Don't forget to see if you can vote. If you can edit in the Second Chamber, please vote on the Settlement Act. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do tomorrow, 'kay? Awful tired now. The Master's Voice 21:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) You live no where Well if you do you have to put it in the citizen registry to make sure it's official. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Look up here, at the section "Citizen". You can clearly see there that I live in Drake Town & Novosevensk. I own a house in both those places. The Master's Voice 17:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I meant on the offical page Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not the one to add that... the people who add new citizens are supposed to add that - why else did they bother asking? The Master's Voice 17:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) True, Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I wanted to thank you for your vote. I voted for the IGP in return, you're doing quite well I noticed. Aged youngman 12:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your support: you deserve my Major vote as you and me are on the same line when it comes to a couple of issues. Yes, we also differ from opinion on other subjects but it doesn't matter. Besides, my party is the UNS, not the IGP. The Master's Voice 14:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Right, but it used to be IGP or something like that. Aged youngman 15:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Its (fictional) founder was a former IGP member, but the party clearly distanced itself from the IGP. IGP has a bad name here in Lovia, but you couldn't know that. 15:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) On girlies It seems my word isn't convincing enough, so I deem it my duty to back my view up with some decent research. When the public opinion was against homosexuality, gay men used an escape route by portraying behavior we would deem effeminate: :* Pre-Stonewall "closet" culture accepted homosexuality as effeminate behavior (Levine, 1998. Gay Macho.) Yet while the opinion shifted towards a more positive attitude, at least accepting gay people as more or less normal, another shift occurred: man portraying female characteristics came more and more under attack (even though their homosexuality was accepted) and this caused a trend towards defeminization: :* Effeminate boys, or sissies, are physically and verbally harassed, causing them to feel worthless and “de-feminize” (Levine, 1998. Gay Macho.) Now that I stressed the dynamic of the phenomenon, it is time to disprove the idea that most gay man are indeed girly. Studies from the early eighties - a time when girly behavior for men was more acceptable than nowadays, as shown above - show that the devision as about fifty/fifty: :* Half of the male homosexual subjects practiced gender-inappropriate behavior in childhood (Bell, Weinberg & Hammersmith, 1981. Sexual Preference: Its Development in Men and Women.) :* 42 percent of the gay respondents were 'sissies' during childhood (Harry, 1982. Gay Children Grown Up: Gender, Culture and Gender Deviance.) We are talking children here because children can be expected to be less affected by gender stereotypes. If research would show that most adult gay men are girly, this is due to the media promoting a queer gender. They are tricked into believing that is the way gays should behave, yet resistance against it is growing - claims like 'why do they have to rub it in our faces' might sound familiar? 06:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Such claims sound very familiar indeed. The funny thing with statistics, though, is that they are never fully accurate and that never ever an entire population is questioned. Would you ask around in both the heterosexual and gay communities you would find that the majority of "girly men" are sexually abnormal (read: gay). You say "half of the male homosexual subjects practiced gender-inappropriate behavior in childhood", which would mean: half of them acted like sissies. As for the other half, who knows if they didn't want to behave inappropriately yet choose not to? Who says deep down inside, not all gays want to behave like little girls yet, knowing it would be dissaproved, keep it to themselves and act normal? Thus, being sexually abnormal is not a choice per se as it may be biologically driven, however the behaviour usually associated with being gay (effeminacy) is a choice and should be discouraged rather then encouraged. Would make acceptance of homosexuals and all those who are on their so-called LGBT-spectrum a helluva lot easier, I'd say. The Master's Voice 07:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Statistics are pretty firm in my eyes, sure a confidence interval is to be used but no relation can be established between 'wanting to act girly' and 'being gay'. In fact, all girly man I personally know (about two) are not gay and all homosexuals I know (three I know of) do not behave girly. Isolated cases of course don't prove anything, but the researches I quoted do. There are as much manly gays as there are girly ones if you talk about 'deep downside' (that is why the research was looking into the subjects their childhood, because they weren't groomed by society too much into adjusting their behavior). Research on the behavior of adult gays would most certainly show most of them are girly, but this is a deviation from their natural stance deep downside. Showing girly behavior is the deviation, not masking it. 08:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::This type of behaviour is already widely regarded as foolish and pathetic, funny from time to time at best. It is generally ridiculed, and this is a good thing I suppose. Even if being gay may not be a choice, the unacceptable and inappropriate behaviour that is most often associated with it is. It must not be viewed as the norm and considered acceptable, it must remain a source of ridicule. We musn't become a nation of Ziggy Stardust's and Lady Gaga's... The Master's Voice 09:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::On the contrary: all deviation should be tolerated, none should be organized or promoted. Complete gender-freedom, total gender-plurality. 09:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::You cannot force upon the people to accept that which they do not want to accept. Certain types of behaviour are just viewed as abnormal, unpleasant and unacceptable. People aren't doing themselves a favour acting this way and neither society. They have to protected from themselves. If a child is properly raises by his parents and properly educated by his teachers he will not become girly or effeminate. Ever. The Master's Voice 09:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :If by 'porper education' you mean 'groomed into behave according to established patterns' you are right and he/she will accept those patterns. Or discover he/she is different after all and commit suicide in not being able to cope with that idea. If behavior is deemed 'strange' simply because out of a normative stance it can be normal to anyone else. No group of people (even the majority) have the right to dictate 'normal' behavior if they look at their morals for an explanation. 09:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes we have that right and I'll be damned if I won't exersize the right. Besides I dount people will commit suice over such a thing. Counseling, seeing a psychiatrist, perhaps. Suicide is a bit... drastic. That's the worst case scenario, in the best case the people will be happy, healthy individuals and respected members of society. They will have the ability to live a normal life and enjoy all the advantages that comes along with that. They will not be frowned upon and they will be able to marry and raise a family the normal and natural way. How is that a bad thing in any way? The Master's Voice 09:36, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::That is the core difference between a moralist like you and a marxist like me. You believe happiness is the result of social cohesion attained trough values. Your moral come from society (tradition, culture) or a transcendent source (religion) and is considered more or less a given thing. I on the other hand see moral as a product of structures in society (division of and struggle over power). I feel we need to deconstruct the different - in my eyes oppressing - morals and introduce one based in the common good. I deem any moral you put forth as oppressing because it is not the most efficient/universal way to organize a society. That is a difference which can no be closed by any bridge, it is a fundamental contradiction. 09:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is a fundamental difference indeed and one that cannot be overcome, I believe. We both believe that what we say is right. The future will show. The Master's Voice 09:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I realize I'm being utopist here, and after all your view is the dominant one both nowadays and throughout history. Not even 1% of the world prefers my view over yours and it will probably never happen, but that doesn't stop me from trying. Real hard. 09:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Maybe then Lovia is your utopia, in which your ideas find massive support and acceptance. In the real world, I am more or less the norm. Out here, I have come into the imaginary realm of communists, socialists and progressives who appear to dominate the place. Here, I'' am the exception. As soon as I log out, though, I'll be the norm again. The Master's Voice 10:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :In a way I suppose you are right. Though I don't think Lovia is ideal, not is this wiki an ideal way to communicate my views. It is on the other hand an excellent tool to practice my arguing and to see how people react to certain ideas. 10:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Then I suppose you'll be using it for quite some time, as it sharpens your mind and arguments. Besides that, an argument with someone you almost fully agree with is lame anyway. If you are on the same line with people your conversations will be less interesting and certainly less... challenging, I figure. The Master's Voice 10:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Both options have their value: if talking to a person with a similar mindset, it offers you a chance to extend your view or learn how to formulate in alternative terminology. It enriches your own view from within. Discussing with an opponent allows you to explore the boundaries, build bridges or discover distances. 10:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Purely looking at Lovia: most discussion here are between opponents. That's a fact. The Master's Voice 10:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think it is safe to say most discussions are between opponents, since discussion mostly serve the purpose of creating consensus and thus solving a contradiction. Even when discussing with 'thought-friendly figures' we often stress the differences more than we do the common elements. 10:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I usually try to look for common ground, you know. But since English is not my native tongue my options of discussion are limited here. I do not have the ability to speak English at the same language of my first language. In discussion with many people here I would be in a disadvantaged position. The Master's Voice 10:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I know the feeling. Only one language I can fully express myself in and that is Dutch. Even though I sometimes borrow words from other languages if I feel Dutch lacks a richness of expression. 14:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think any language lacks a richness of expressions; people tend to just have a somewhat limited vocabulary. The Master's Voice 14:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Why thanks for the insight. Yet English has a lot of more words than Dutch, more words means a richer palette. Some languages just have a broader vocabulary, more detailed nuances. French makes a difference between 'soup' and 'pottage', Dutch only knows 'soep'. 14:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well we have a "dikke soep", "dunne soep", "romige soep" or "goedgevulde soep"... ... One of the languages I love most is Afrikaans, as it does not lend words, it makes them up. Like: ::::Amperbroekie – String ::::Drukspyker – Punaise ::::Hysbak – Lift ::::Kleefbroek – Legging ::::Melkskommel – Milkshake ::::Stamp die ruit uit – Nooduitgang ::::Vir niks nie bang nie boot – Oorlogsschip ::::Germans also do this, albeit it to a lesser extent. Television = fernsehen, lit.: to watch far... how awesome is that? The Master's Voice 14:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I absolutely adore creative languages, but sometimes you have to be creative outside your correct vocabulary. Teachers don't like that but I do. The most lovely aspect about Dutch are the 'samengestelde woorden'. In English they all split it, but I like things composed. 14:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Naturally, being a nationalist such as myself, I will prefer my own language or languages closely related. Some languages I like the sound of better then others, too. Take French for example, it is a potentially beautiful language yet those ''neusklanken ruin it for me (makes it sound like you've caught a cold). Also the French tend to talk extremely fast making it difficult to understand. German is less of a difficulty as I happen to have some German relatives and live close to the border. The Master's Voice 15:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :French speak fast? Ever met an Italian? Every language has its beauty I'm sure, you just have to learn about it. I notice that I prefer languages more if I master them better. 15:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't speak a word of Italian, so I don't even bother listening to what they say. Even when they speak English or Dutch they are hard to understand, lol. Naturally, a language becomes more appealing when you learn to speak and understand it better. Either that, or you'll realise you dislike it. Same with learning to know new people; the better you know them the more likely you are to find out whether or not you like them. Not that I am much of a polyglot myself, btw. The Master's Voice 15:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::My neighbor is Italian, and when he speaks to his mother its crazy fast. HORTON11 15:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I never managed to get my Italian listening exercises right. I do take such a great interest in language since the way you speak influences the way you think. 15:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Dodson Pleaese don't vandalize. Don't upload nonsense. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Court House Thanks for the addition. However, we're still about 14 hours behind and my imagination is beginning to run out, so please add some more. I think the rioters pretty much control Kinley now, except for the Court House where the siege continues... --Semyon 18:04, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Since my keyboard broke I can only type very slowly. :Some suggestions: ::Tear gass on crowds by police ::Rubber bullets fired on violent rioters ::Some police officer(s) dies ::Heaviy outnumbered police call for backup, backup cannot get through, rioters control most of state :ANd yeah, I'm responsible, sure. The Master's Voice 18:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Please don't call me Pikachu, please. --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 20:46, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry buddy, couldn't control myself. Your username just bought some childhood memories back and the connection with your name was quickly made. Nothing personal. The Master's Voice 20:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) @Dae-su I just started editing here... kind of wanted to help. I didn't realize this would stir up conflict. I can be nice, but you haven't seen the mean side of me yet. And I'm not that waba guy, whoever he is. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 13:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind bro, I'm all cool with your editing. By all means, stay active and enjoy yourself. We need people like you. Also, I made a mistake thinking you killed Dae-su, while you were the one who ressurected him. My bad. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I did kill him... sorry... but I did resurrect him also. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 13:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::After I changed his status from 'dead' to 'wounded', You overreacted, but I'm sure you can make a valuable addition. 13:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, if you resurrected him then it's all fine with me. It means you've undone your edits again, no HARM was done. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) UNS If the UNS's leader is going to die then would the UNS break down too? and if so then can the CNP inherit their seat in congress? 17:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :The UNS will keep their seats untill the next elections - we'll just put in some other people when others are killed. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Right, on that subject, when are the next elections? Kunarian 17:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Dunno dude... I fear not untill in early 2012. Well, I suppose what I can do is grant you the right to vote on my behalf and put one of your characters in charge of the UNS. That's the next best thing I have to offer. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Its brilliant. But I have news! The LLA has landed. Kunarian 18:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :My friend, it's starting to look like Lovia might be ours soon. Who would have ever expected this? My only advice is this: take it slow, keep it real & whatever happens DON'T get carried away too much. The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Believe me this war is tipped in our favour but we aren't all for the same thing, thats the problem. The end will most likely be the Confederate States of Lovia. Also don't worry I won't take it too far, besides depending on UNLOR response the attack on their headquarters is a win=win situation for the both of us. Kunarian 19:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I wish you good luck, but to spare you the misery of having your big plans scrapped, I strongly recommend you to also stay in contact with both Yuri and Koshkov and maybe also Dae-su. Let us try and do this by the book, so that whatever you do, it will be a part of Lovia's official timeline and history. The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Mercenary's have been hired. Around 650 UNLOR troops now fight 400 LLA troops and 100 Mercenary troops they have helicopters and artillery and I have jet fighters, so all in all my jet fighters destroy their helicopters and artilley, considering their lack of flak. This is not only going to be painful for both sides involved, but it's a prime oppurtunity for you to push in the north, with a majority of their troops in the south you can overwhelm any force you come up against, plus their artillery and helicopters are distracted. Beware of tanks though. Kunarian 22:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Proposal As soon as we clean up our bloody mess and return to normal, I would like to propose to congress that we give states more powers to ensure their states function more effectively. Look at what is happening because of this. The federal government is quite disconnected from each state, and there were mounting issues and criticisms. If we had a single, homogenous culture there would be no need but this is not the case. But if we granted states enough powers to be able to enact laws to meet their needs, while at the same time following a national guideline, Lovia should be able to save itself. HORTON11 16:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : . In fact we should decentralise everything a lot more - right now nothing can be done except through Congress, leading to frustration with new users like Jeffwang who have no seats (and old users when inactivity kicks in). Everything needs to be a lot more relaxed. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 16:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Things that involve a single stae should be decided by a state. THings that involve several or all should be national, of course with some state input. HORTON11 16:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :This is a great proposal that I can only support 100%. I completely stand behind this, and I totally get what you are saying. But why wait? Why wait for me and Koshkov to be gunned down and our comrades to be locked up before you take this to congress? You have a great vision, now work with us on making that vision, shared by so many people all around the country, a reality! What do you say, brother? The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:12, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Oshenna fully supports it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm a sceptic of these experiments, especially since in the past state powers were never really used. But I can see why this is deemed important (like in the case of Oceana). I'm really curious what you'll come up with. 05:56, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Do the rebels need some support from a good old friend, "Il Duce" Octavian Latin? Kinda surprised what happened here haha, but it looks tremendous Bucurestean 12:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, join the rebellion and kick some ass with us. The system is weakened, we can totally beat the system dude. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:29, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::In which region do you think the rebels need a capable general? Il Duce Octavian 12:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::We could always need a capable general in the Battle for Novosevensk or in Noble City. What would be even better would be if someone could rally the people of Oceana to support the Lovian Civil War - the rebel side, that is. Maybe you could go to Oshenna and do your thing there? ;) The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: Aite! However, after the exams I will be more effective. Give me 10 days to prepare for an Oceana assault. Within this period, I will gather capable people and form a squad! VICTORIA! Il Duce Octavian 12:37, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::: The faster the better, priatel. Right now, Yuri plans to end the rebellion within days, maybe even today. Officially join in today and you might make a major difference already. We have many rebels on our side: me, semyon, kunarian, -sunkist-, jeffwang, agedyoungman... all crazy badass rebels. Now we are still waiting for the most badass of them all to complete the gang. The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Donia Castle We'll need it, capisci? Il Duce Octavian 10:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Of course, you got it. Mi case es su casa! The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: La mia casa è la sua casa! Il Duce Octavian 11:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, whatever floats your boat. The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) TMV RIP My deepest sympathies go to the relatives left behind in this coldhearted world. Vanitas vanitatum omnia vanitas. Aged youngman 13:33, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thus passes the glory of the world. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::That would by Sic transit gloria mundi right? I know my phrases. Aged youngman 13:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::You sure do my friend, you sure do. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::What are you going to do without La Blaca? --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:42, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::He said he was going to leave Wikination (and return with a sockpuppet? :O). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That would be silly. He could just take on another character. Unless of course he wants to play our minds. 08:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Nope, no sockpuppets. Communists, castles, clans, barons, fascists, conservatives... been there, done that. Not that I've run out of inspiration, I just don't feel like it anymore. I wanted to leave with a bang, La Blaca was "my bang". A spectacular last campaign, a worthy end of my wiki career. And, I think, a permanent one. The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) PM Wanna become Prime Minister? Ilava does not seem to be that enthusiastic, so fuck him (A) Il Duce Octavian 11:27, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Make Bella La Blaca the Prime Minister. You wrote 60% of the Oceana rebels were female so having a (very fine, might I add ) woman in charge makes sense. The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? =( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :I am being consistant, my friend. Dead is dead, and the dead don't type, the dead don't edit, don't write, don't respond. And they rarely read through the pages. The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but the glorious First Consul of Rome, aka Magnus, is still alive. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. The consul of the Republic of the Liberated Territories was La Blaca, who is as dead as a doornail. So... The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm going to use my smart characters and use all possible resources from Blackburn to revive your I. G. La Blaca. -- 01:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::How about you go back to Ygo August Donia? :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Revive La Blaca? Good luck with that, Jeff! :::@TM: I suppose I could, but I won't do that since most of my characters eventually wind up dead anyway and I'm fond of that character. The glorious First Consul of Rome 07:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Isn't jailed better than dead, especially now that he's unjailed? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Isn't the real world more fun & meaningful then all this online bullshit? The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:50, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Not necessarily. . . you can always be a low key editor. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:21, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I suppose I could. But then again, I've always been a "either you do it properly or you don't do it at all" type of guy. The glorious First Consul of Rome 07:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well, as long as you do everything properly when you do come on, you should be fine. Also, you should run for Congress, I'd recommend either Ygo or Bella. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Pierlot is running. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Technically that's impossible, but I suppose you can always write that he's running from jail. If it boosts activity, you have my blessing, for whatever that's worth. The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you running btw? Kunarian 02:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC)